


Wakey Wakey Weissy

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freezerburn prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>"Having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey Weissy

Yang woke instantly. 

Which is not to say that she knew exactly what had woke her up, or where she was, or overall anything useful, but there was no slow wake, Her eyes shot open and she was awake.

And, after a moment, she recognized her surroundings.

She was in the apartment she and Weiss had been renting, looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom.

The familiar weight on her chest told her Weiss was asleep, and there wasn’t any light filtering in through the windows…

Squinting at the clock hanging on the opposite wall told her it was almost three.

Why in the hell was she awake?

She groaned inwardly as to not wake Weiss, and thumped her head against the pillow, willing herself to go back to sleep.

She almost made it, too.  
  
“Nnn…” Weiss shifted on her, pushing her lower body harder into Yang’s. A hand trailed downward from it’s normal position on her lower back. 

Her eyes shot open.  
  
It squeezed her, and Yang felt Weiss’ lips pressing against her neck.

“Morning.” She whispered, trying to suppress a grin.

She was _more _than willing to wake up a few hours early to start the day off with her favorite exercise.__

“Y- _Yang_ …” Weiss’ hips pressed downward again, and her hand squeezed to the point of pain. “Right _there_ …”

Yang blinked. “What?” 

“Nn.. little fas-oh, I  _love you_ …”

Yang’s eyes widened. “Babe? Are you asleep?”

“ _Fuck me_ …it feels…Nn..”  Weiss was practically grinding on her now, and Yang was entirely unsure of what she should be doing.

And then Weiss answered the question for her.

Apparently, she’d been doing it right the whole time.

Weiss’ face twitched, and she buried her face into Yang’s neck, letting out a low groan.

Yang swallowed. “You’re not really…”

The hand on her ass squeezed her again for a moment, and then Weiss’ entire body went limp in her arms.

It took a moment for her breathing to return to normal, but when she did Yang felt it was safe to chance it.

A powerful hand slid down Weiss’ body and confirmed her suspicions.

“You’re kidding me…” 

She groaned aloud, and Weiss shifted in her arms.

“You just had a wet dream.” She muttered, reaching up and tapping the smaller girl on her nose.

Weiss’ eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment, Yang was certain she’d woken her up.

But Weiss slowly relaxed and fell back into a restful sleep, leaving Yang alone with her libido, which refused to stop reminding her of what she’d just witnessed.

And the blonde didn’t sleep any more that night.


End file.
